


Domani nella battaglia pensa a me

by alittlelark



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Magic, Distopia, Dystopia, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, Oneshot, Unspecified Setting, War, alternative universe, angst ma non troppo, ditemi voi cosa sto a fa, fantasia portami via, ho mandato in guerra i miei figli, il setting mi è venuto così, non so cosa sto facendo, sono piccoli per questo mondo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelark/pseuds/alittlelark
Summary: “Ti avevo chiesto di non farlo”“Lo so”“Ti avevo chiesto di restare in casa!”“Lo so!”“Ti avevo chiesto di rimanere al sicuro! Perché, perché non puoi mai-”Le sue parole vennero interrotte improvvisamente dalla mano altrui che rapidamente si era posata sulla sua bocca per zittirlo, mentre il suo braccio era corso a intrecciarsi al proprio per tirarlo dietro a un angolo annerito e semidistrutto di una costruzione che sembrava stare in piedi per miracolo, forata com’era dagli attacchi ricevuti, via cielo e via terra.Una groviera, pensò guardandola, come tutta la città ormai.Sarebbe stato quasi divertente immaginare di vivere su un’enorme forma di formaggio.Se non fossero stati in guerra, lo sarebbe certamente stato.Una oneshot che magari un giorno espanderò, ma per ora prendetela così, con un po' di distopia e un po' di magia a condire il tutto.
Relationships: Ermal Meta & Fabrizio Moro, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Domani nella battaglia pensa a me

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito.
> 
> "Travesti la mia anima. Ho sfregato così forte per togliermi la maschera che mi sono tirata via la pelle. E la mia anima, come una faccia graffiata, spelata, non ha più forma umana"
> 
> Detto questo, buona lettura!

“Ti avevo chiesto di non farlo”  
“Lo so”  
“Ti avevo chiesto di restare in casa!”  
“Lo so!”  
“Ti avevo chiesto di rimanere al sicuro! Perché, perché non puoi mai-”

Le sue parole vennero interrotte improvvisamente dalla mano altrui che rapidamente si era posata sulla sua bocca per zittirlo, mentre il suo braccio era corso a intrecciarsi al proprio per tirarlo dietro a un angolo annerito e semidistrutto di una costruzione che sembrava stare in piedi per miracolo, forata com’era dagli attacchi ricevuti, via cielo e via terra.

Una groviera, pensò guardandola, come tutta la città ormai.

Sarebbe stato quasi divertente immaginare di vivere su un’enorme forma di formaggio.

Se non fossero stati in guerra, lo sarebbe certamente stato.

Si era zittito quasi in automatico a quel gesto, ma gli occhi, indagatori e impauriti, erano subito corsi al viso dell’altro, sporco di polvere e sangue che neppure nella loro patina spessa e ormai quasi indelebile – toglierla era inutile visto che si riformava su di loro come la polvere sul legno, impregnando i vestiti e la pelle di terra, edifici e frammenti di armi, tutti mischiati nell’esplosione del mondo – riuscivano a nascondere la preoccupazione e il terrore che lo deformavano.

Delicatamente, con le lunghe dita affusolate, gli prese il polso, tirandolo appena per fargli intendere che poteva anche mollare la presa adesso.

Non appena ebbe le labbra libere, le schiuse per mormorare in un soffio leggerissimo, quasi impercettibile nell’aria immobile e pesante che li circondava “Ricognitori?”

Il cenno di negazione altrui gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco e tremare le ginocchia, ma non tanto quanto la parola che lo sentì sussurrare pochi istanti dopo, quasi stesse racimolando il coraggio per dirla- o forse cercava solo il modo più invisibile e silenzioso per pronunciarla, come se imprimerla nell’aria col suono della propria voce fosse già una minaccia e una condanna per loro.

“Inquisitori”  
Il brivido che gli scese lungo la schiena gli fece emettere un sospiro rumoroso di terrore che solo l’intervento pronto della mano altrui riuscì a spegnere sul nascere, ricacciandoglielo indietro nella gola.

Puzzava di orrore e di morte, la sua mano.  
Eppure se si sforzava poteva ancora sentire, sotto a quel tanfo che la guerra gli aveva impresso addosso indissolubilmente, l’odore naturale e passato della sua pelle.

Quello che nemmeno troppo tempo prima respirava ogni mattina quando, rotolandosi nel letto, si rigirava per abbracciarlo meglio, premendo le labbra piegate in un sorriso pigro contro il suo collo o la sua nuca: metallo, grasso, benzina, ma anche farina, bagnoschiuma, sudore e un leggero sentore di fumo.

Si era abituato a quell’odore e in quel momento provò a fare di tutto per recuperarlo sotto all’altro più forte e pungente che si era posato su di loro come su tutta la città, impregnando l’aria e i loro polmoni.

Ci era voluto un po’, a capirlo: le prime volte si lavavano, sfregando la pelle fino a quando non diventava rossa per lo sforzo e l’enfasi che ci mettevano, ma la puzza non se ne andava.  
Non era addosso a loro, ma tutto intorno e anche dentro: viveva in ogni singola particella di ciò che respiravano, bevevano e mangiavano e a nulla serviva provare a fermarla.

La disperazione, l’orrore e il terrore erano ciò che ormai fiutavano costantemente, insieme alla puzza chimica delle bombe e delle macerie.

L’aria però in quel momento era immota.

Sembrava essersi cristallizzata attorno a loro, come un velo trasparente ma appiccicoso che li avvolgeva, ovattando ogni suono e catapultandoli in una sorta di immobilità pesante da sostenere ma impossibile da rompere.

Si erano fissati, in attesa, come l’edificio, come la città, come l’intero universo.

E poi, l’aria aveva iniziato a tremare.

Dapprima piano e poi sempre più veloce, sembrava essersi caricata di elettricità: sfrigolava e si agitava, gli atomi che vibravano al punto da produrre una sorta di ronzio di sottofondo che seppur quasi impercettibile era al contempo assordante.

In fermento, le particelle ronzavano come api impazzite, sempre più forte, sempre di più.

La mano di Fabrizio gli premeva sulla bocca con molta più forza ora, come a volersi assicurare che se nemmeno un singolo fiato potesse unirsi a quel caos, mentre l’altra gli premeva con forza sul petto, spingendolo contro la fredda pietra alle sue spalle, come a volerlo trattenere.

Guardandolo, gli occhi offuscati per via delle lacrime, si portò le mani alle orecchie, cercando di sopprimere il grido dell’universo che gli vibrava ormai fin nelle ossa e nel cervello.

Era inutile: esattamente come la puzza, il problema non era esterno, ma interno.

Il ronzio era fuori da lui, attorno a lui, ma anche _dentro_ di lui.

Il suo intero essere, ogni cellula che lo componeva, ogni pezzo della sua anima, sembrava determinato a seguire quella danza impazzita, come quella di uno sciame morente che intesseva per l’ultima volta un folle ballo di disperata vitalità.

Dalla smorfia che aveva in viso, persino Fabrizio doveva sentirlo in qualche modo.

Trattenersi dallo scappare o dall’urlare sarebbe stato difficile, se non ci fosse stato lui.  
O forse no.  
Ormai, gli sembrava di non essere nemmeno in grado di pensare: tutto ciò che c’era nella sua mente si rimescolava e fuggiva in ogni direzione senza che lui potesse afferrarlo o trattenerlo.

Sarebbe semplicemente impazzito, di quel passo.

Anzi no, sarebbe morto: ancora poco e, sovraccarica di quell'energia, la testa gli sarebbe esplosa.  
Ecco come sarebbe finita la sua vita.

Ci avrebbe creduto se non avesse saputo che non era possibile.  
O forse questo era solo quello che credevano loro; forse lo era e la sua fine era vicina più che mai.  
Non avrebbe stentato a credere nemmeno quello.  
In verità, con i pensieri che gli sfuggivano dalla testa come lepri impazzite non avrebbe faticato a credere a nulla. 

Qualsiasi cosa, purché quello strazio finisse.

Soltanto quando era ormai a un passo dal perdere il lume della ragione o vicino al lasciare la vita, tutto si fermò.

Sentì, o per meglio dire percepì, un rumore secco e sordo insieme, simile a un palloncino che scoppia in una camera insonorizzata.

Uno scoppio piccolo, innocuo, che più che rivolto all’esterno sembrava, nell’atto dell’esplosione, essersi trasformato in implosione, portandosi via tutto il rumore e il fermento che fino a un secondo prima li aveva attraversati.

In un attimo, l’aria tornò calma: non innaturalmente immobile, ma silenziosa e tranquilla, come era giusto che fosse, velata solo dalla tristezza e dalla pesantezza della guerra.  
Solo allora si tolse le mani dalle orecchie, chiudendo gli occhi e schiudendo la bocca ora liberata per respirare, lasciandovi uscire un leggero singhiozzo e un lamento.

Solo allora Fabrizio mollò la presa, permettendogli così di scivolare a terra insieme a lui, sui freddi cocci di qualche vita che un tempo in quelle schegge aveva trovato un tetto sicuro e un posto da chiamare casa.

serviva tempo, per riprendersi e riprendere coraggio.

Per preparasi a ripartire.  
Ma intorno a loro, l’universo piangeva.

*

“Stai bene?”

La domanda era arrivata, inaspettata quanto prevedibile.

Ermal aveva annuito, alzando il viso sporco e rigato di lacrime verso di lui.

“Per quanto sia possibile, sì” aveva replicato, tirando appena su con il naso.

Afferrò poi le mani che Fabrizio aveva teso verso di lui, lasciandosi rimettere in piedi.

“Forza, dobbiamo rientrare. Sopratutto prima di incontrare di nuovo un gruppo di quei m-”

I loro sguardi si incrociarono in un istante, abbastanza in fretta perché lui si interrompesse.

“-pazzi. Un altro gruppo di quei pazzi”

Ermal abbassò gli occhi, scuotendo leggermente il capo: apprezzava che si fosse contenuto, ma capiva perché non gli venisse difficile definirli in quel modo.

Mostri.

Era stato il primo ad essere additato così, nel paese in cui era nato.

Era stata la prima parola a tornare in voga, quando il nuovo regime era stato instaurato.

La parola che distingueva chi andava bene e chi no per il governo.  
Servi, e sarai un eroe; disobbedici, e sarai un mostro.

Avrebbero potuto usarlo come motto per la loro campagna, quello slogan che si era sprezzantemente creato tra le file dei ribelli contro coloro che, man mano, avevano ceduto e si erano uniti alle forze dei nemici.

Ermal i primi non li capiva, ma gli ultimi in qualche modo li giustificava: la paura per la propria vita portava a fare cose spaventose, anche accettare di privarsi di un pezzo di sé per metterlo a servizio di chi l’avrebbe usato in guerra.  
Tutto, pur di non morire.

Pur di abbracciare ancora una volta un fratello, una madre o una moglie.

Pur di rivedere un figlio.

Non li perdonava, ma nemmeno li biasimava per quella scelta.

“Non preoccuparti” aveva detto, distogliendosi da quei pensieri per consentire a Fabrizio di appoggiarsi leggermente a lui mentre si raddrizzava, sospirando per l’indolenzimento che sentiva nelle ossa “Non torneranno tanto presto. In teoria il loro trucchetto avrebbe dovuto scovarmi. Penseranno che non c’è nessuno degno di cattura qua attorno. Niente e nessuno da inquisire, nessun motivo per restare”

Avrebbe voluto scherzarci, ma il tono gli uscì spossato e funereo.

Fabrizio gli rivolse un altro sguardo preoccupato, a cui rispose roteando gli occhi al cielo.

“Sto bene, davvero”  
“Stai tremando”  
L’insinuazione-più che veritiera in realtà-gli fece stringere le mani a pugno per fermare il movimento involontario che gli attraversava i nervi.

“Non lo faccio apposta. È colpa di quella loro… stregoneria artificiale. Mi fa uscire di testa” borbottò, guardando poi criticamente la sua gamba, squarciata dal ginocchio in giù.

Doveva fargli male, ma non potevano sprecare le poche medicine che avevano.

Non era grave al punto di necessitare di cure immediate, ma dovevano tornare al sicuro in fretta.

Sarebbero andati più veloci se…  
“Ermal, no”

Il tono con cui l’aveva detto gli fece alzare di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.

“Non sono un tenero fiorellino di campo. Posso reggerlo. Faremo prima, se sei in grado di correre”  
“Faremo peggio, se dovrò portarti in spalla perché non ti reggi in piedi”  
“Che uomo di poca fede che sei”

Finalmente, una lievissima parvenza di sorriso si distese sulle sue labbra secche e spaccate, riflettendosi poi sul suo stesso viso.

“Sei veramente impossibile, tu” aveva replicato Fabrizio, questa volta alzando a sua volta gli occhi verso il cielo plumbeo e zoppicando fuori dal loro nascondiglio, appoggiandosi a lui con più bisogno di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Ermal sorrise a quell’osservazione, un sorriso debole e fragile, ma pur sempre un sorriso.  
“Mi hai sposato per questo, no? Perché sono impossibile. Impossibilmente bello, impossibilmente intelligente e impossibilmente-”  
“-testardo come un mulo” concluse per lui l’altro, sbuffando per lo sforzo di muoversi “Impossibilmente vanesio. Impossibilmente impossibile da convincere nel fare qualsiasi cosa di sensato. Impossibilmente incapace di cucinare un uovo-”  
“Oh, risparmiami. Se continui ad elencare le mie innumerevoli qualità finirai per parlare anche nel sonno” l’aveva interrotto, sarcastico ma scherzoso allo stesso tempo nonostante il fiato corto e il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte per la fatica e la paura, gli occhi che correvano da un lato all’altro della strada con timore e attenzione.

Percorsero qualche altro metro in silenzio ma all’ennesimo scivolone che li aveva sbilanciati Ermal si fermò, ansimando.

Il terreno era accidentato, ricoperto com’era di macerie, schegge e alberi caduti insieme agli effetti personali di chi abitava nelle case distrutte.  
Anche se il cielo era coperto di freddi nuvoloni neri, l’umidità era quasi impossibile da sopportare, calda e appiccicosa, soffocante come non mai.

“Ermal?” aveva chiesto Fabrizio, osservando il suo viso pallido che sotto a tutta la sporcizia aveva il colore del gesso “Non ti senti bene?”

Il timore nelle sue parole era evidente.  
Forse aveva paura che quell’ultima scarica di alchimia l’avesse fatto impazzire sul serio o che lo stesse lentamente portando all'altro mondo.

“Lascia che ti sistemi, te ne prego” mormorò di rimando, guardandolo “Non ce la faccio a portarti così. Preferisco camminare ondeggiando per conto mio che rischiando di far finire per terra entrambi”

Si erano osservati per un istante, in silenzio.

Normalmente non sarebbe stato un problema sorreggerlo, almeno non per qualche altro chilometro, ma adesso la stanchezza gli pesava addosso come un macigno e aveva la sensazione di poter cadere da un momento all’altro.

“Hai già fatto troppo, per oggi” aveva replicato Fabrizio, guardandolo titubante. Nelle sue parole Ermal non poté non leggere una sorta di accusa velata al suo comportamento, cosa che l’aveva spinto ad abbassare lo sguardo “Sei sicuro di poterti reggere in piedi, se sistemi anche me?”

Aveva valutato rapidamente le sue opzioni prima di annuire mordendosi il labbro inferiore screpolato.  
“Sì” aveva ribadito, cercando di suonare sicuro nonostante la voce ancora fievole e tremante “Ce la faccio. Non devo guarirti del tutto, sai? Posso fare anche solo il necessario perché tu possa camminare senza aver bisogno di me e poi finire a casa”  
“O non finire affatto e lasciare che i graffi guariscano da soli. Ermal-” gli aveva preso le mani a questo punto, cercando di ignorare la fatica che gli era costata mettersi dritto ~~–~~ o quasi – da solo “-promettimi di non esagerare. Lo dico sul serio. Per te e anche per me”

Abbassando gli occhi, aveva osservato le loro mani intrecciate.

Il ricordo del giorno in cui gliele aveva prese così per promettergli amore eterno ritornò prepotente alla sua memoria, lontano quanto doloroso, ma anche più chiaro di quanto avesse immaginato.

Anche prima del nuovo governo, non erano visti molto bene i matrimoni di quel tipo.  
Tra umani e... beh, _loro._

Fabrizio aveva rischiato tutto, per amarlo.

Non toccava forse anche a lui fare lo stesso?  
“Prometto” aveva quindi annuito, stringendo la presa e rivolgendogli un ultimo sguardo intenerito, chiudendo poi gli occhi “Quando senti che è sufficiente per camminare da solo, dì basta. E non mentire” l’aveva avvertito, facendo poi un respiro profondo.

L’aria si fece immobile, di nuovo.  
Questa volta però nessun atomo iniziò a vibrare come impazzito: attorno a loro, lo spazio si caricò di elettricità, una sorta di carica statica che sembrava avvolgerli, facendo piacevolmente pizzicare la pelle su cui scorreva.

Non aveva nulla a che fare con il senso di disperazione e pazzia che gli altri avevano provocato.

Si sentiva bene, si sentiva capace di fare qualsiasi cosa, non annichilito e schiacciato.

Non ci volle molto quella volta: l’energia era ancora lì, in superficie, pronta ad essere recuperata al minimo cenno di volontà.

Afferrarla e lasciarla fluire fu facile come bere un bicchiere d’acqua, anche se l’effetto era contrario: invece di dissetarsi, si sentiva sempre più assetato ogni secondo che passava.

Cercò di non corrugare la fronte, sforzandosi per ignorare la sensazione che gli chiedeva di smetterla, di chiudere il rubinetto perché le scorte erano quasi esaurite, in attesa che fosse Fabrizio a dirgli che ne aveva abbastanza.

“Ermal, va bene”  
Normalmente se ne sarebbe infischiato di quelle parole e sarebbe andato avanti a sistemarlo, ma quella volta le accolse con sollievo, immediatamente interrompendosi.  
La carica dell'aria si dissolse nel nulla, come se non fosse mai esistita: solo le sue dita conservavano ancora, nel punto di contatto, un leggero formicolio.

La testa gli girava ma cercò di non darlo a vedere mentre si piantava il più stabilmente che poteva sulle proprie gambe, aprendo poi gli occhi e osservando la ferita ora ridotta a poco più che a un taglio superficiale

“Come va?” gli chiese, guardandolo poi saggiare il suo operato spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra.

“Bene, grazie” aveva annuito Fabrizio, tirando indietro le spalle e raddrizzandosi, guardandosi circospetto attorno.

Forse era preoccupato che quel cambio di energie avesse allertato qualcuno o qualcosa, come gli arkedroni che sfrecciavano a volte sopra le loro teste, in alcune occasioni troppo alti e nascosti dalla perenne foschia perché fossero visibili.  
Era stato uno di quelli a ferire Fabrizio, prima.  
  
“Adesso muoviamoci però. Tu hai bisogno di riposo quanto se non più di me e non è saggio rimanere allo scoperto con poche munizioni e poca energia per difendersi. È già una brutta situazione così. Non peggioriamola”

Ermal aveva annuito, seguendolo non appena si era incamminato, ondeggiando leggermente e arrossendo però nel sentire la sua voce farsi appena dura: si sentiva colpevole in maniera inaudita, ma ora come ora non poteva far altro che cercare di rimediare per condurli a casa in fretta.

Nonostante avessero sciolto la prese precedente, erano ancora mano nella mano.

*

“Mi dai la colpa, per quello che è successo?”

Erano passate alcune ore, dal loro rientro.

Arrivare a casa era stato un sollievo enorme per entrambi: non appena avevano varcato la soglia avevano liberato un sospiro carico di tensione, lasciando che la stanchezza li assalisse e li facesse ubriachi di sé.

Era stato barcollando che Fabrizio era andato ad accasciarsi su una sedia che stava in piedi per miracolo lei stessa, ma non prima di aver aiutato un Ermal, incapace ormai di fare un altro passo senza svenire e con il campo visivo occupato da grandi macchie nere, a lasciarsi andare sul divano mezzo sfondato che avevano e non sul pavimento.  
Erano entrambi duri e scomodi, ma almeno il primo conservava una parvenza di dignità.

Erano rimasti in silenzio per quelle che parevano ore o solo pochi istanti, ognuno perso nel proprio tentativo di recuperare le energie.

L’unica cosa che scandiva il tempo era la luce sempre più fioca fuori e il ticchettio dell'unico orologio da parete che possedevano, grande e vecchio. Il suo arkingegno ogni tanto si inceppava, ma trovavano sempre un modo per metterlo apposto.

Quando Fabrizio era stato in grado di alzare la testa dolorante e il volto insudiciato, si era ritrovato a guardare quello che poteva sembrare un cadavere: l’altro se ne stava sdraiato, pallido come un morto, il respiro leggero al punto da essere quasi impercettibile.

L’aveva osservato per un istante, il volto contratto come se fosse turbato da qualcosa e le mani ancorate al bordo del divano, le nocche sbiancate per lo sforzo.

Non voleva disturbarlo, ma nonostante ciò si era ritrovato a scivolare sul pavimento per andare verso di lui, fino a quando non era stato in grado di poter appoggiare piano la fronte contro la sua – non senza prima aver dato uno sguardo alle sue lunghe ciglia scure e alle sue labbra serrate con forza, pallide a loro volta come il resto di lui.

“Cosa fai?” gli aveva chiesto Ermal in un sussurro quando l’aveva sentito appoggiarsi a lui, gli occhi che però erano rimasti chiusi a schermarsi più dal mondo che dalla luce ormai inesistente nel loro piccolo rifugio.

Non aveva fatto cenno di volerlo scacciare perciò Fabrizio era rimasto, i volti vicini e i loro respiri che si mescolavano piano nell’aria stantia che puzzava di chiuso e per colpa loro anche di sudore.

La fronte di Ermal era gelida mentre la propria sembrava bruciare.

“Niente” aveva risposto, prendendogli piano una mano “Devo avere un motivo per tutto quello che faccio?”  
“Tu di solito hai un motivo per quello che fai” aveva replicato Ermal di rimando, le parole addolcite da un sorriso stanco e spento, molto diverso dai primi che ricordava di avergli mai visto fare.

“Il motivo è che voglio semplicemente starti vicino” aveva risposto e questo era bastato per far tacere entrambi.  
Non c'era bisogno di spiegazioni: i giorni passati separati e la paura di perdersi era una costante della loro vita con cui avevano dovuto imparare a cooperare, ma non per questo era sempre semplice farci i conti.  
Stare vicino, quando potevano, era l'unico modo per sopportare quando erano lontani e quei giorni la presenza in assenza dell'altro era stata troppo forte per entrambi.  
Ciò che gli serviva, ora, era una presenza concreta che niente come l'atto del sentirsi poteva regalare.

Solo un bel po’ di tempo dopo avevano avuto il coraggio di trascinarsi, intontiti come non mai, verso il bagno, per lavarsi.

L’avevano fatto passivamente, aiutandosi l’uno con l’altro, le mani che gentilmente avevano tolto dall’altro la sporcizia e accarezzato e mappato piano ogni segno di battaglia, dalle cicatrici ai graffi e lividi.

Nessuno di loro era stato risparmiato da quei segni, ma in fondo nemmeno l'avevano preteso: sarebbe stato impossibile, in una guerra, ed erano fortunati a poterli carezzare su un corpo vivo e non nasconderli su uno morto.

La mano di Ermal era gentilmente corsa alla sua tempia, e al segno violaceo che la ornava.

“Domani mattina te lo sistemo” aveva promesso, spingendo Fabrizio a scuotere il capo delicatamente, ignorando il dolore pulsante che la botta gli procurava.

“Non sarà necessario. Sto bene” gli aveva risposto, aiutandolo poi a togliere un blocco di fango piuttosto ostinato dai ricci scuri.

“Nessuno di noi sta bene”

La risposta era caduta nel vuoto insieme alle gocce d’acqua e al lerciume delle loro pelli, morendo con loro nello scarico che l’aveva trascinata lontano, anche se il suo ricordo era rimasto nell’aria, una triste sentenza sulle loro vite.  
Loro, e quella di molti - troppi- amici.

Fabrizio si era mangiato la lingua, preferendo non rispondere.

Tra di loro, si avvertiva un peso che nessuno dei due aveva voluto tirare fuori fino a quando, una volta infilati a letto insieme, Ermal non aveva parlato, rivolgendogli quella domanda.

Fabrizio, intento com’era ad accarezzare piano il braccio nudo dell’altro, non si era distolto dalla sua contemplazione, seguendo con la punta delle dita l’intreccio di vene verdastre che la sua pelle bianca – più del normale, quasi traslucida – lasciava intravedere.

“Sei pallido” aveva detto in risposta, continuando ad accarezzarlo piano “Più del solito. Non ti è rimasto nemmeno un po’ del tuo colorito. Dovresti riposare”

Ermal aveva sospirato pesantemente a quella sua affermazione; non si era scostato, ma si era girato su un fianco per guardarlo meglio.

Era invecchiato, Fabrizio.  
Troppo e in poco tempo.  
Ma sotto le rughe di preoccupazione e le occhiaie conservava ancora il volto fiero e gentile che l’aveva fatto innamorare all’istante di lui.

Solo che ora era più spento, più cupo, più serio.  
Più... vecchio.

Le rughe che gli attraversavano il viso erano per lo più di espressione, ma non c’era nulla di gioioso nelle espressioni che l’avevano formate: erano rughe preoccupate, grevi, di un uomo stanco e provato da quella stessa vita che fino a poco tempo prima gli era stata più che cara e felice.

Anche lui era invecchiato, lo sapeva.  
Guardandosi allo specchio, le occhiaie violacee sotto gli occhi e la pelle che sembrava quella di un ammalato, quasi non si riconosceva.  
"Hai degli occhi così grandi, Ermal" gli aveva detto una notte Fabrizio, la prima di molte che avevano trascorso nello stesso letto "Ci potrei vedere l'universo"  
Aveva sorriso a quella sorta di lusinghiero complimento, arrossendo.  
Erano giovani, felici, che altro avrebbero potuto volere?

Si erano sposati che erano appena dei ragazzi- forse troppo giovani, come gli ripetevano tutti-e improvvisamente erano due anziani.

"Hai degli occhi così tristi. Non guardarmi così, ti prego"  
Questo era quello che invece gli aveva detto Fabrizio prima di andarsene, qualche giorno prima.

Che crudele che sapeva essere la vita.  
  
“Rispondimi, Fabrizio. Mi dai la colpa per quel che è successo oggi?”

L’altro si era passato una mano sul viso stanco, sospirando, forse ponderando cosa dire o forse cercando la forza di parlare.

“Ti avevo chiesto di restare a casa, Ermal. Di restare al sicuro” aveva detto infine.

La sua voce era bassa e roca, e si trascinava stancamente fuori dalla sua gola come loro si erano trascinati verso casa, tra le macerie di una città sconosciuta.  
La loro era andata distrutta molto tempo prima, insieme alla loro vita.

“Questo lo so” aveva replicato, mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore, rompendo uno dei tagli precedenti.

Il sapore ferroso del sangue e il dolore sordo della ferita non gli fecero comunque distogliere lo sguardo da Fabrizio, che invece puntava il proprio ovunque tranne che su di lui.

“Me l’hai ripetuto anche prima” aveva aggiunto poi “Ti sto chiedendo se mi dai la colpa per l’attacco. Per esserti ferito. Per gli Inquisito-”  
“Gli Inquisitori non sono colpa tua, lo sai” l’aveva interrotto infine l’altro, lasciando andare un sospiro frustrato “Ma avrebbero potuto prenderti, Ermal. Lo sai che i controlli sono aumentati. Li stanno stanando, quelli come te. Vi vogliono e io… io non posso perderti. Per questo ti avevo espressamente chiesto di rimanere al sicuro”

Il suo tono si era fatto duro ora, cosa che aveva spinto Ermal a irrigidirsi appena, a disagio.

“Lo so” aveva detto dopo un istante “Ma nemmeno io posso perderti, Fabrizio. Sei andato in missione sei giorni, _sei giorni_ , fa. Ce ne dovevi mettere due, massimo tre a detta tua. Avevo paura che ti avessero preso, avevo paura che tu fossi ferito io-” si era interrotto, gli occhi che si erano riempiti di lacrime “Ad ogni passo avevo paura di trovarti morto per strada, Fabrizio. Nessuno me l’avrebbe detto. Nessuno mi avrebbe avvisato! Cosa dovevo fare, rimanere qui aspettando che la tua assenza mi confermasse che non saresti più tornato? E se ti avessero preso? Cosa avrei dovuto fare, rinunciare all’idea di salvarti per preservare me stesso? Non ci avrei mai nemmeno pensato, a fare una cosa simile! Ti sarei venuto a cercare come sono venuto a cercarti perché… ce lo siamo promessi, vedi?” aveva chiesto, sollevando la mano per mostrargli l’anello argenteo e sottile stretto attorno al proprio dito “Insieme, fino alla morte. In salute e in malattia, nella gioia e nel dolore, in buona o cattiva so-”  
  
“Per l’amor di Dio Ermal” aveva ribattuto Fabrizio, afferrandogli la mano con forza, tirandosela verso il petto “lo so, cosa ci siamo promessi. Ma ciò non toglie che venendo da me ti sei messo in pericolo e io non volevo questo per te! Quello che possono fare a me, se mi catturassero, non sarà mai come quello che possono fare a te. E venendo là tu… non sono arrabbiato con te, sono contento che tu abbia aiutato, ma non puoi fare così, sbandierare ai quattro venti cosa sei e sprecare tutte le tue energie e metterti in pericolo così. C’è gente pronta a denunciare ovunque Ermal, ovunque!”  
“Erano dei bambini, Fabrizio! Cosa dovevo fare, lasciarli morire di sepsi per paura che uno dei genitori mi segnalasse al governo per quattro soldi? Certo che avevo paura che lo facessero, ma era la cosa giusta da fare” aveva ribattuto testardamente, guardandolo.

“E io questo lo so! Cosa credi, che sia andato fin la per una piacevole gita? Ci sono andato perché era la cosa giusta, perché volevo aiutare. Ma tu… saperti al sicuro era l’unica cosa che volevo. Se anche avessi dovuto morire, avrei voluto farlo sapendoti lontano dalle mani di quegli stronzi! Non ti do la colpa se ci hanno attaccato, ma sicuramente non ha aiutato il fatto che tu sia diventato un cazzo di campo di energia deambulante! Per fortuna non mi hanno ferito gravemente, ma avrebbero potuto farlo. E cosa sarebbe successo, se non avessi avuto le forze per curarmi, Ermal? Come ci saremmo tornati a casa se né tu né io eravamo in grado di camminare o peggio? Certo che ho giurato di restare con te, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, ma preferirei che nella sventura tu sia al sicuro e non pronto a morire al mio fianco, cazzo!”

Fabrizio aveva alzato la voce, mentre parlava, e ora stava tremando, le parole impastata di lacrime mentre si stringeva più forte la sua mano al petto, scuotendo appena il capo.

“Siamo in guerra, Ermal. E in questa guerra preferisco cadere senza vedere una volta di più la tua faccia che vederla un’ultima volta con la consapevolezza che ti sto lasciando nel pericolo”

Stava piangendo, ormai, gli occhi rivolti al soffitto, incapaci di guardare il ragazzo-no, uomo, ormai-steso accanto a lui, intento a bagnarli la spalla di quelle stesse lacrime che lui stesso stava versando.  
Le sue erano più spesse, però: somigliavano quasi alla resina e avevano un profumo leggero che la ricordava ancor di più.

“Lo so” aveva mormorato dopo un istante, la bocca nascosta nel suo collo, il fiato caldo che lo sfiorava mentre parlava simile alla brezza di primavera - com'era bella, la primavera, da quanto non ne vedevano una-le braccia strette attorno a lui “E io vorrei lo stesso, Fabrizio, lo sai. Vorrei non doverti mettere in pericolo più di quanto già tu non sia e preferirei consegnarmi io stesso che vederti in prigione per causa mia. E so che tu mi avevi chiesto di restare ma... non ce l’ho fatta. Tu… tu sei l’unica cosa buona che mi è rimasta, qui. Non posso pensare di lasciarti solo io… non posso pensarlo e basta”

Fabrizio l’aveva stretto piano a sé, baciandogli delicatamente il capo.

Sotto all’odore della guerra, se si sforzava poteva ancora sentire il suo profumo: pino, terra bagnata e sole tra le fronde.  
Non che il sole tra le fronde avesse un odore, ma se chiudeva gli occhi e respirava, era questa l’immagine che si formava davanti ai suoi occhi.

“Non sono arrabbiato” aveva ripetuto poi, carezzandogli piano la schiena – troppo sottile, troppo magra, da quanto era diventato così?- cercando di calmarlo e calmarsi “E non ti do nessuna colpa. Anche se dalla tua intelligenza mi sarei aspettato di meglio io… lo capisco, il perché l’hai fatto. Probabilmente l’avrei fatto anche io. Non importa. Ora… ora siamo a casa. L’importante è questo” aveva mormorato, cercando di convincersi della cosa lui stesso.

Quel mondo non somigliava affatto ad una casa ma era l’unica cosa che gli restava, a parte lo spazio tra le braccia altrui.

“Dormiamo un po’, adesso” aveva detto infine, dopo un istante “Dovremmo riposare, tutti e due. Siamo stanchi e… domani dovremmo pensare a cosa fare, visto che abbiamo quasi finito la scorta di… beh, tutto”  
Di rimando, Ermal aveva annuito, alzando il viso arrossato dall’incavo del suo collo per guardarlo.

“Ti amo tanto” aveva detto, allungandosi piano per baciarlo.

“Ti amo anche io” aveva risposto Fabrizio, posandogli una mano sul viso per fare lo stesso.

Le sue labbra sapevano di lacrime, ma non erano salate come le proprie: erano più dolci e più dense.

Un bacio breve, ma sentito.  
Non mancavano mai di ricordarselo, la sera, di ricordarsi quell'amore che era in pericolo tanto quanto le loro vite.  
Se il giorno successivo ad uno dei due sarebbe dovuto capitare qualcosa, l'altro doveva sapere che quel sentimento esisteva e viveva, nonostante tutto.

“Un giorno” aveva mormorato Ermal, chiudendo piano gli occhi “Avremo ancora tempo di fare come prima. Di rimanere a letto a baciarci solo perché ci va, senza pensare a niente, senza preoccuparci di nulla”  
Il ricordo di quei tempi- delle mattine di primavera, le dolci mattine di primavera, passate a specchiarsi nei suoi occhi enormi e a baciare la sua bocca morbida-aveva strappato a Fabrizio un sorriso mentre si accoccolava a lui, stringendolo, annuendo piano.  
“Un giorno, sì” aveva confermato, baciandogli di nuovo il capo prima di riaccomodarsi e chiudere gli occhi a sua volta per lasciarsi andare al sonno che li reclamava già da un bel po'.

Quel giorno probabilmente era ancora lontano, ma intanto potevano almeno sognarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccoci qui! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta! Se siete confusi dal contesto... è tutto normale, la cosa mi è uscita così e niente, ho voluto metterla giù perché era da troppo che non scrivevo lol.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate se vi va <3


End file.
